pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Masked people
The Apostles of Happiness, Anger, Grief, and Resentment were servants of Old Man Extermination.Ch. 1349 They also were the guardians of the fifth ocean.Ch. 1027 About Masked Apostles were from the Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos. From the moment they gave up on their identities and became the guardians of Dark Dawn Ocean, they drew a line between themselves and their pasts. They cut off all ties with all the emotions they had in the past. They lived in the depths of the fifth ocean. There was suppose to be only one generation for the legacy of happiness. Besides the four great legacies of happiness, anger, grief, and resentment, there was another legacy of cessation. The fifth legacy has absolutely no emotions within it. It is the Mask of Cessation that disperses all seven emotions and six desires.Ch. 1031 The Apostles were members of Life Extermination Hall. Their Master was Old Man Extermination.Ch. 1322 They followed his Dao.Ch. 1350 Members History Book 4 After obtaining a fifth stone, Su Ming went to the fifth ocean with Zhu You Cai, Huo Kui, Reverend Zi Long and Progenitor Long Hai, to open a passage to the Fifth True World. As powerful cultivators came lured by the fifth stone, Su Ming's guards were fighting them.Ch. 1025 After six months, Virtue Rooters and Reng Wu races came. Soon after, the guardians of the fifth ocean arrived. When Long Hai noticed their predicament, he decided to leave Su Ming. He knew Reng Wu's Progenitor and asked for letting him go, which they did. Zi Long was wary of Reng Wu and guardians of the fifth ocean, so he left too. Huo Kui was conflicted. Guardian with the Mask of Happiness came forward and Huo Kui fought against him. Zhu You Cai had to fight clones of guardians with the Masks of Anger, Grief, and Resentment and Virtue Rooters’ Progenitor and Reng Wus’ Progenitor. Four guardians made a move and used their Runic Symbols. Huo Kui was affected and he went through happiness, anger, grief and resentment involuntarily. Zhu You Cai managed to withstand four Runic Symbols.Ch. 1028 Then Su Ming opened his eyes and called for Suiyun Zhen Changlin to make his second attack out of three promised. It destroyed Reng Wus’ Progenitor. Su Ming used Zhu You Cai to draw the spirit of Reng Wus’ ancestors. Then he offered all those present from Virtue Rooters and Reng Wu races to the guardians of the fifth ocean to open the path to the Fifth True World. He also requested to reduce time of opening the path to one day. When guardians asked for more offering, Su Ming turned crimson. A madness that screamed of destruction appeared in his eyes and the illusory outline of the fifth kiln formed in the distance. He dared them to ask again.Ch. 1029 The four guardians with masks opened the path obediently. At the instant the three pillars of light forming the triangle appeared and Su Ming was transfered, almost all the living beings in Divine Essence Star Ocean could see it.Ch. 1030 After Su Ming was sent to the Fifth True World, people with the Masks of Anger, Grief, and Resentment were sitting in the depth of the fifth ocean. They were wondering if Su Ming was a person needed by the 180 Expanse Cosmoses in Dark Dawn. When Su Ming spent nearly a century on the Abyss Vessel Planet in the fifth True World, he figured out it was fake. Then Mask of Cessation appeared in front of him. It was the same mask that he was forced to wear, when he left Yin Death Region. Su Ming understood that the ancient will from Yin Death Region wanted to make him the fifth guardian in the fifth ocean. Su Ming made a connection of Lie Shan Xiu and Tian Xie Zi becoming masked people. The ancient will from Yin Death Region wanted him to wear the Mask of Cessation and become the fifth guardian of Dark Dawn Ocean, the Envoy of Cessation. They clashed. Eventually, the ancient will was defeated by a figure of the Old Man Extermination from Su Ming's Seed of Life Extermination. The ancient will collapsed the space around them and the storm stirred up in the fifth ocean.Ch. 1032 Book 5 After Su Ming's clash with the ancient will from Yin Death Region, the fifth ocean evaporated and in its place was a thick fog. People with the Masks of Happiness, Anger, Grief, and Resentment disappeared.Ch. 1033 Book 6 In the name of Life Extermination Hall, Apostles of Anger, Grief, and Resentment were telling each powerful warrior from the Expanse Cosmoses in Dark Dawn, which wills Su Ming had devoured, that the spirit of their Expanse Cosmos had been devoured, their cultivation levels would no longer increase, their lives would wither away, and all of it was because of a person called Su Ming. And that they had to work together to seal that evil Su Ming.Ch. 1314 Ch. 1317 The three black-robed men visited their Master next to the gap in Harmonious Morus Alba's wing and informed him about fulfilling his instructions. After Old Man Extermination's dissatisfaction, they assured him about doubling efforts and even impersonating Su Ming in Saint Defier. After arriving at Saint Defier's camp and taking Su Ming's form, three Apostles brought forth massacre upon massacre.Ch. 1333 Many lives in Saint Defier's Expanse Cosmoses were ended, because of those three. Su Ming's name was left behind, becoming focus of powerful cultivators, who were left alive. As Su Ming was forming Dao Divinity, Old Man Extermination ordered to kill all the people in Ninth Summit Sect to forcefully wake him up.Ch. 1345 As three Apostles entered True Morning Dao World, Su Ming distorted the galaxy around them to imprison them. When Su Ming returned to True Morning Dao World, he met three Apostles separately. Reference List Category:Characters